


the thing is

by Areiton



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Coda, Dreamhunter, F/F, Post-Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: The thing is.Neither of them expected it.Blue eyes found brown, wide and terrified and she saw herself, reflected in this wild, half-feral girl, a girl decorated with scars, with an attitude worse than her own, a girl who she recognized because she saw that look in the mirror.





	the thing is

The thing is. 

She doesn’t let herself get close to people. Not after her mom bailed and Cas came back just to disappear again. 

Not after Randy. 

She stayed with Jody, with Alex, but she never fit there, maybe because she never let herself fit there. 

It was easier to be angry, to be distant, because it kept her safe. Kept her from being hurt, when they left. 

Because if there was anything Claire Novak knew, it was that people  _ left _ . They came and maybe they even loved you, for a while. But they never stayed. Life or monsters took them, or, hell, sometimes they left because they wanted to, because she was too fucked up to stay around for. 

So she stayed in Sioux Falls, and she kept herself distant, and when she could--Claire ran like hell. 

~*~ 

The thing is. 

She doesn’t trust people. 

She aches with loneliness and she wants a family, but she doesn’t trust herself.

She doesn’t trust her dreams. 

Her grandmother said dreamwalking was a gift, that she was  _ blessed _ . That only very special god-touched souls could do what she could. 

But her grandmother didn’t see what she saw, the Bad Place where monsters ran. 

Her grandmother didn’t run for her life in a place that shouldn’t be real, while she was hunted. 

So Kaia doesn’t trust people, because her grandmother should have  _ known _ and she should have  _ protected  _ her, kept her safe from the goddamn  _ god-touched  _ gift. 

But she ached. With loneliness and want, for a family she could trust, for someone who would protect her from the things she saw and the places she walked. 

~*~ 

The thing is. 

Neither of them expected it. 

Blue eyes found brown, wide and terrified and she saw herself, reflected in this wild, half-feral girl, a girl decorated with scars, with an attitude worse than her own, a girl who she recognized because she saw that look in the mirror. The exhausted loneliness and anger, the fear she tried so damn hard to ignore. 

She didn’t expect--

She came home to save Sam and Dean and Kaia was never something she expected, wasn’t even something she wanted, but she was  _ there, _ and she slipped right past all of Claire’s thorny defenses, slipped right into the place where it wasn’t safe, sat right down next to her, two little girls lost in a world that was doing it’s damndest to kill them. 

~*~ 

The thing was. 

She was glad. 

Even as pain shuddered through her, and Claire’s cries filled up the air and Sam’s frantic voice cut through the roaring of the Bad Place--even then, she was glad. 

Claire’s hand was in hers, still, clutching, hard, and she held on tight, and stared up at her, this beautiful girl she doesn’t want to let go of, this beautiful girl she was happy to trust. 

Kaia was so fucking glad she trusted Claire. 

~*~ 

The thing is. 

After. 

When the mess has been cleaned up and the monster buried, when the Impala roars off, and Jody says her piece--she wants to bolt. 

She wants to run and run and run, do what her mother and her father and Randy did, do what she’s fucking learned to do after nineteen years. 

She wants to run until she can’t feel anything, and her hands are drenched in the blood of monsters and there are no more big brown eyes in her mind, blank and unseeing at a strange world’s sky. 

She throws up, thinking about it, about Kaia left there. 

She wants to run. 

And Kaia would hate that. Kaia who ran, who couldn’t trust anyone, not even herself, but who stopped running and trusted Claire. 

Kaia wouldn’t want her to run, now. 

They’ll think it’s them. Jody and Alex, and they won’t be completely wrong. But she feels it, Kaia’s tight grip on her hand, and the bright, strange trust in her eyes, and she takes a deep breath. 

She stays. 

 


End file.
